tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kytarians
Kytar was a neutral system during the time of the clone wars. It was a large planet with people on it being very spread out and thus diverse. The cold snow covered planet has not been a target during most galactic wars, unless the leader was smart enough to realize Kytars natural resources. Kytar contained vast amounts of Kentin, a material that was better than most metals in the galaxy but still slightly worse than Beskar. The reason that not muck of Kentin is mined from the planet is due to it being a closely guarded by tribes like the snow owls and that most deposits of the metal are guarded by some of the most dangerous beasts on Kytar. The pockets of major civilizations on the planet usually construct megacities that have their own space ports. Much of the trade comes from some of the planets natural resources, pelts, meat etc. Kytar Wildlife Snow Owls Leopard Bears Ice Phoenixs Flake Turtles Ice Lizards Snow Wyrms Tundra Dogs Ice Bears Crystal Wolves Drotters Kentin Deposits The deposits of Kentin on planet were considered holy sites to many of the tribes and people of kytar. Unique beasts would reside in these frozen "Oasis's". Although the beasts seemed familiar there was always something greater to them. The few jedi over the course of the past 4000 years that have had the privilege of visiting these deposits have described the creatures as being force sensitive and intelligent. During the sith wars when the planet was under siege, a small group of sith acolytes had managed to make their way to one of these deposits. 8 hours after entering all but two were killed, the last two horribly mauled and their force powers seemingly taken from them. Most Kytarians know to stay away from the deposits, only a select few have free access to these areas. The oasis that the sith robbed from however disappeared from Kytar 200 years later and became part of the tundra. Groups and people of interest House Kovant The Snow Owl Tribe The Ice Elk Tribe The Frost Otters Pon Kytarian Biology The Kytarian people are physically very similar to Humans. Much of their outer looking appearance is the same except for a few things. The males of the Kytarians usually stand at an average height of 6'4 and grow a large amount of arm and facial hair. The females have an average height of 5'7 and have longer hair than other species. What makes Kytarians vastly different than humans is their internal systems. Kytarians evolved to survive the harsh cold environment of Kytar's tundras. This keeps them much more resistant to cold but, Kytarians tend to become sluggish in hot areas such as deserts or rain forests. Many of the Kytarians have brown, blonde or even silver hair. Notable Wars/Battles Mandalorian Wars A decade prior to the mandlorian wars, Kytar has still yet to travel the stars. At the time they had very simple vehicles, sluggers and other forms of technology they used. During this period of time a group of mandalorian ships passed through the system and stopped on the planet to gather resources. There are still records of the meeting that describe the mandalorian ships as "Fallen Stars". The Kytarian tribes slowly begun to make contact with the mandalorians, and after a period of five years began to adopt some of their culture and technology. The Kytarians saw the mandalorians as intelligent warriors who bestowed them with the power to explore the galaxy. The mandalorians saw the Kytarians as a potential ally. Due to their natural physical strength and dexterity the mandalorians begun to train them in how to properly battle, especially in a galactic warfare sense. Mandalorian engineers worked with Kytarians to create new weapons and armor using a process similar to what they do with mandalorian steel. 10 years after their first contact the tribes had begun to unify as a new ally to the mandalorians, and war was around the corner. When war had broken out Kytarians were usually deployed by the mandalorians to cold climates. They were one of the best species to use in freezing climates and their results on the battlefield showed. Kytarians although new to the galaxy had quickly adapted to mandalorian ways and strategies, alongside the fact they were new to the galaxy and no other faction had any information on their weaknesses or where they even came from. This was the first "Crusade" of the Kytarians and the unification of the tribes would lead to the creation of House Kovant. For the first 10 years of the war they hopped and skipped between planets doing what the mandalorians ordered them to in exchange for technology and information about the galaxy. However, six years prior to the end of the mandalorian wars the Kytarians of the Kovant Fleet would be sent to the world Hellios. Kovant-Eclipse War The Crusade was going very well for the Kytarians, they were conquering planet after planet and although they had some trouble with the hotter planets they still managed to pull through. However, in the route of their Crusade was the planet Hellios. The planet of Hellios was filled with people who took on a more intelligent lifestyle. Books, literature, art etc was a big part of Hellios' culture. Due to this Hellios' produced many impressive tacticians. When the assault of Hellios took place at first the Kytarians were steam rolling through the planets defenses. Once conquering roughly half of the planet however, they had been met with resistance from a number of Hellios houses led by House Eclipse. House Eclipse managed to exploit Kytarians weakness of heat and use it in warfare. This led to a series of bloody battles between the two houses that lasted until the end of the mandalorian war, where the Kytarians were eventually forced to retreat. The Sith Wars After the mandalorian wars kytarians were trying to find their place in the universe. Many went on to continue the mandalorian lifestyle and became mercenaries, mainly House Kovant. Others decided to retire back on Kytar and continue to follow their tribal ways. When the sith war broke out House Kovant quickly returned to their homeworld to defend it against republic or sith forces alike. They had decided to remain neutral in this conflict, but this did not stop the sith from rampaging through the system as apart of their war with the republic. The tribes unified once more and joined House Kovant in protecting the planet, but they were only barely holding the sith at bay. That is when an unexpected ally assisted them, a fleet led by the house leader of House Eclipse. At first House Kovant had no idea whether to open fire or not but the new fleet quickly took down the right flank of a sith fleet that had been bombarding the planet. House Eclipse helped turn the battle against the sith and ensured Kytar's future. House Eclipse claims that they only helped becuase if they hadnt then the sith would eventually make their way to Hellios. Becuase of this some Kytarians feel a debt to Hellios, while others still despise them for their actions during the mandalorian war. Kytarian Theft War 43 BBY a group of pirates known as the "Vengeful Hawks" had been harassing many small planets across the galaxy. They mostly targeted the outer rim, away from a majority of the republics power. This had been happening until they set their eyes on a target a little larger, Kytar. Although unknown to most Kytar was slightly known among many criminals. Although not a crime planet, if you needed somewhere to slink away to and hide Kytar was a prime option. The planet although mostly snow and ice, had large cities that were gold mines for trade. The Vengeful hawks began their attacks of the small cities on kytar, since they really didn't have much military besides local the cities stood no chance. Kytar was mostly split and divided and had no way to deal with an enemy of this size. However, for the second time in history many of the nomadic tribes held a meeting. These tribes would band together what weapons and men they had and would try to fight out the pirates. These nomadic tribes all gathered in the city of Ventro, where both locals and nomadic tribes stood together, guns in hand against a fierce blizzard. All men in ventro were awaiting the pirates attack. Although the tribes did help the local military and greatly boosted their defenses, they stood little chance against the pirate force. However, the hit and run tactics of the tribes were essential in the delay of the pirate push, a delay that would be greatly needed. Just as the pirates seemed to have broken through the outskirts of the city a frigate appeared in the sky, then two, then three, then four. The ships came out of the air one by one and began to shoot down the pirates fleet and fighters. A symbol of the phoenix was engraved onto the largest of the ships, and the people of Kytar knew that House Kovant had returned from their mercenary crusade. House Kovant through a series of decisive battles and lucky battles fought off the vengeful hawks until they were only a quarter of their previous size. It is unknown what the leader of the Kovants said to the pirates, but after a short peace talks deal the pirates returned 50 percent of what they stole and left the entire sector.